A variety of diseases exist that require regular treatment by injection of a medicament. Such injections can be performed by using injection devices, which are applied either by medical personnel or by patients themselves. As an example, type-1 and type-2 diabetes can be treated by patients themselves by injection of insulin doses, for example once or several times per day. Biological medicaments are being increasingly developed which comprise higher viscosity injectable liquids and which are to be administered in larger volumes than long-known liquid medicaments. Large volume devices (“LVDs”) for administering such biological medicaments may comprise a pre-filled disposable drug delivery device or, alternatively, a disposable drug delivery device into which a patient or medical personnel must insert a drug cartridge prior to use.
Such LVDs are conventionally worn over relatively long periods, for example over one or more days. As patients go about their day-to-day business, there is a possibility that certain activities may lead to the attachment of the device to degrade over this time period. There is therefore a need to allow patients to maintain their routines and remain active while the injection is administered.